In The Shadows
by Austen Heller
Summary: Running forevevr onwards, until there's no where left to run.


Running thats all he could think about left right left right, legs pumping he could feel his thighs start to burn as the exertion caused his body to protest, but still he kept going. The stone floor flew past underneath him, the rocks blurring as he sped past. Either side of him the walls seemed to be closing in, funneling him towards an unknown destination. He turned the corner his shoes slipping on the damp ground making him losing his footing, he cursed and scrambled back to his feet.

Then it came again, a mocking laugh filling the air. He set off at a sprint yet again sweat dripping from his face from fear as much as the effort of running. The corridor ended in a 20ft window looking into the murky depths of the ocean lit by the lights of neon signs resembling life in the city. Desperately looking round he saw a securis door to his right wedged half open sparks flying of the sides. Hastily he made for it sliding underneath, smashing his leg on an overturned dustbin as he did so. Climbing back to his feet he set of at a loping run. The corridor was no more than a glass dome here, small cracks letting trickles of water through. His feet splashing through the ankle deep water he made his way to the other end of the corridor, another securis door greeted him this one fully functional slid up as he ran underneath it. The other side opened up to a wide square lined with broken balconys reaching to the vaulted roof.

Again the mocking laugh came echoing from the high walls and curved celling. Franticly glancing around he caught sight of a rotten door barely hanging on it's hinges. Setting of as fast as he could with his elbow in the front he struck the door and fell through the other side in a shower of splinters. Wincing at the pain that was now running down his arm he once again climbed to his feet and clambered up the rot riddled stairs. The wood creaking beneath his feet he ran to the balcony bursting through the open doorway onto the communal balcony surrounding the square. Spying a set of stairs to his left he took them two at a time the pain in his leg growing with every step. Ascending the second flight to the final balcony he felt a shadow dart over him, glancing over his shoulder he took another shuddering breath and hauled himself to the top of the stairs, breathing ruggedly and limbing he made his way as fast as he could to a half open door. Creaking as he pushed it aside it revealed a dimly lit room with scattered furniture and books littering the ground like confetti coughing from the dust he made his way through the dilapidated room. Slowly it dawned on him. He was at the end of the line.

"Hahahahahahaha." Came the mocking tone much closer now. "Looks like this little fishys all dried up."

Desperate now he ran for the door. As he came close it slammed shut in his face and the sound of the lock clicking could be heard within. "Now now now." Came the voice. "we can't have you leaving the bowl little fishy can we." Turning back he looked around the room the only other door led to an over flowing toilet. Tears creeping into his eyes he backed into a corner as slowly the laughing got closer and closer. Detaching itself from the shadows the thing that once was human stalked towards him, the misshapen warts on its face pulsing and the wicked hooks in it's hands glinting in the dim light. "Feeding time little fishy," It giggled. "mine anyway" It erupted into insane laughter bowled over by it's own joke. Then as if a switch had been flicked the thing stopped laughing and cocked it's head. "Funs over." It rasped, menacingly advancing towards him. With a twitch of it's body it threw itself at him blades razed before it a cry of blood lust on it's lips. It was all he could do to roll out the way as the monster threw itself at him with superhuman swiftness, even then he could not avoid the blade slicing into his shoulder, and as he stood up he let out a cry of pain. Backing towards a upturned desk he saw it raise it's blood coated hook above his head and, opening its mouth allow a droplet of blood to fall between it's lips. With a satisfied grin it advanced towards him once again, taking it's time it picked it's way across the debris. Shuffling backwards he tripped over an upturned chair and went sprawling to the ground, drawing a giggle from the oncoming monster. As he fell his hand brushed against cold metal, looking down he saw the distinctive shape of a wrench underneath several books. He tightened his hand around it as the thing drew closer. A couple of paces from him it stopped and leaned over breathing in the stench of his fear, but it froze, there was something other than fear there, hope it realised just as the wrench came swinging out from underneath the pile of books, hitting it square in the temple. A normal man would have gone down from such a blow but the thing just stumbled back temporarily off balance . Pressing the attack he lept to his feet the pain in his leg forgotten as a new surge of adrenalin rushed through his system. He rained down blow after blow on the monster covering it in blood and bruises but it was not enough. Recovering the thing swung it's hands out hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying backwards with a snap of ribs. The heavy impact of the wall jolted the wrench from his hand as the sound of heavy iron boots registered on the edge of his hearing. Scrambling up he flung himself towards it just as a hook whirled past his head. As he gripped hold of the weapon once more he looked up in time to see the hook flying back into it's masters hand in defiance of momentum. He charged swinging his wrench before him in wide arcs. It waited till he got within an arms reach before leaping up and sticking itself to the celling above. Carried forward by the momentum he crashed into the wall as the sound of singing coming from the balcony window. Shacking the dizziness from his head he once again took to his feet glancing up he saw it lurking above him. Rolling aside it smacked into the floor as he rolled into an upturned bookshelf. Recovering his wits first he vaulted the furniture and made for the window. Desperately yanking at the frame he heard th monster get to it's feet, as a faint yellow light filled the balcony outside he turned round in time to see the thing hurl both it's hooks at him glistening as they arced towards him. He ducked his head avoiding them by scant millimeters, the glass shattered behind him as the hooks continued on they're course before ending in a dull clang. The world seemed to go silent as he raised himself up. On the other side of the window stood a giant diving suit, it's right arm replaced with a giant whirling drill and the portholes in it's helmet lit a dull, throbbing red. Time seemed to stretch into infinity as he stood they're seemingly staring into the metal mans eye's even though such things had long since been lost to it. Though the wickedly carved hooks could decapitate a man in a single sweep against such a beast that were little more than an insect bite, but even that was enough. And then the moment ended and with a roar the beast launched itself through the wall concrete cascading down it's front as it charged through as if it the buildings foundation were little more than paper. Leaping aside as the beast forced it's way through he was not quite quick enough to avoid it completely and was rewarded with a glancing blow from the great suit sending him spinning and once again sending the wrench flying from his hands. The monster was not so lucky as it's view was obscured by the man, even it's lightening fast reactions couldn't move it in time, and caught the metal beast full on, causing it to go flying back into the wall. As he scrambled for his wrench the monster staggered up and lept to the ceiling. In response the beast razed it's foot and brought it down with an almighty crash which shook the building and almost punched a hole in the floor , sending the man off his feet and wrenching the monster from the roof. As the monster desperately tried to regain it's footing the walking diving suit swatted it aside with the back of it's hand sending it flying into the last standing book case the impact causing the shelves to come crashing down on top of it as the metal beast revved up it's drill. Grabbing his wrench the man looked up in time to see the Beast bring it's drill down on the struggling monster the twisting metal smashing through timbre flesh and bone splattering the room in blood. Not waiting to see what would happen next he ran through the hole in the wall with wrench in hand as he rounded the corner and ground to a halt as he saw a little girl standing in front of him, sh wore a mud stained frock with unkempt hair pallid skin and irises so big that it appeared they were glowing, concern filling him he crouched down in front of her. In response she leaned over to him and whispered

"I don't think daddy wants us to play."

Before he could react her face was splattered by blood, looking down he saw the end of a drill protruding from his abdomen, as it receded he struggled up and turned round blood filling his lungs, in time to look the Metal Beast in the face once more before it let out a roar and brought it's hand across swatting him from the balcony through the rusting railings to land in a tangle of limbs below.

As the Diving Suit returned to it's slow plod and the little girl skipped along behind him giant syringe in hand the body of Dr. John Einman professor of relative physics and founder of a small chain of computer stores lay bleeding out on the floor below. Another great mind claimed by Rapture.


End file.
